


Serendipity

by Freya1970



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Grammerly Brit Pick, Inaccurate depictions of Earl Grey Tea, Prompt Fic, Why She Stayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Some mistakes are wonderful





	

 

"Right here is where it counts."

Tegan looked up from her half-full cup of tea and found the Doctor standing in the doorway to what she had discovered to be the galley of the massive ship. "Pardon?"

The Doctor gestured to the centre of his chest. "Everything in the universe that counts for something is right here."

"Why are you telling me this?" It was a wisdom that she had always heard from the older members of her family. Despite being a young twenty-one years old, she suspected it to be true. The Doctor walked into the galley and took a seat across from her. "Most of my companions join me, willingly. They've said their goodbyes and are ready for an adventure for a lifetime. Unfortunately, you didn't have that opportunity. Under the circumstances, I am grateful that you managed to hold up this long. If it hadn't been for you--"

"The quarter of the TARDIS that contained the zero room would still be intact." Tegan knew he was trying to bridge the gaping chasm that stood between them. But since he was still trying to reach Heathrow for her sake there was no need in trying to embrace this life of his, though in the very spot he pointed at earlier in the conversation she was beginning to grow fond of this way of life.

"That couldn't have been prevented." The Doctor sounded a sigh from what sound like frustration. "It was my fault that I didn't teach you well enough--."

"You didn't exactly have enough time to teach me everything at that particular time. Why are we going on like this? That happened months in the past."

"Because--You know I have no idea. You just looked like you needed a pep talk, and I hadn't seen you all day." The Doctor turned away and moved over to the kettle of water she had warmed for herself not so long ago and begin to fill his cup. He then began searching the cabinets for what his Earl Grey tea. What she had come to know as his favourite. Tegan glanced at him and gave him a bit of a smile as the Doctor continued to rummage through the cabinet. Being with him, Nyssa and Adric was an adventure. And she was getting to know them all rather well.

"Lower part of the cupboard on the left-hand side towards the rear." 

It wasn't exactly a set of coordinates he could put in the TARDIS navigation computer. But it worked. He found it shortly after she gave him those directions. "Yes, you've become an integral part of the TARDIS team."

Tegan scoffed at the idea of her being an important part of his crew. So she knew where the tea was. What was so important about that? Though... "I like to think I've helped where I could."

"And you have." The Doctor sat opposite of her again after he had put the tea bag in the hot water in his china cup moments later. Tegan mind reeled with the possibilities of why they were having this conversation. But only one possibly made any sense.

"You want me to stay?"

The Doctor stirred his tea in silence.

"I mean if you really want me to..."

The Doctor's spoon clanged loudly against the tabletop interrupting her. "And if I did, would hold that against me somehow?"

Somehow his face was a blank page to her. No imploring eyes. No romantic finger touches.  Just a mask of rigid indifference.

"More than likely." While it was the truth, it was probably better left unsaid. Her auntie had been right. Her mouth was getting her in all sorts of trouble.

"Then I shan't ask you to stay." Earl Grey was a dark and brutal blend. Especially without any sweetener or cream. That probably explained the expression of shock on his face after he drank it straight. Clearing up his mess, the Doctor walked towards the way he came into the galley.

There was something about his body language. Straight and formal. As if he was determined in his next course of action. He resembled a marching soldier, off to do some unpleasant but necessary duty. 

"And if I said I wanted to stay on with the crew for a while longer?" She had to admit she'd considered staying. Not for him or the others. But for herself, to get a peek of the wonders of the universe. And to get a peek at what the Doctor was really was like as a friend. She had, admittedly, toyed with the idea that something more could possibly happen between him and her that would bind her even closer to these adventures of his.  What that could be, she didn't know. A deep abiding friendship that would have them at wit's end by the end of it all?  Or something else more...pleasant. Something she has to yet to experience in its full capacity. One truly wouldn't know unless one made the attempt. She had promised herself years ago, when she was a teenager, that she would experience life to the fullest. No regrets; no matter the danger to her person or her heart.

Tegan had then realised he had stopped in his tracks. Had he said something to her while she had been mulling over the possibilities of the future?  His rigidity softened into a warmer shade of the man she had tea with.  Was that happiness that had softened his eyes and made it possible for him to smile after such a discussion. Well, he would be happy, wouldn't he? He didn't have to actively seek out Heathrow for her any longer. How serendipitous for him this conversation had come along.

"Well then, I would say, you are more than welcome to remain on the TARDIS if you like. For as long as you like."

Tegan waited for the condition but instead, the Doctor strolled towards her and held out his hand towards as if they just met. "Welcome aboard, Tegan. I hope you enjoy your stay." Her spirit felt uplifted especially when he added that dashing smile of his for good measure. She stood up and shook his hand and returned his smile careful to look him straight in the eyes. "Thank you, Doctor." Moments later the Doctor was off again while Tegan silently celebrated their new beginning with a half cup of tea.

How ridiculous! She had already been on the TARDIS for months and months! But then again he was making an effort to be kind. He employed that dashing smile of his in the effort. She stood up and shook his hand and returned his smile careful to look him straight in the eyes

"Thank you, Doctor."

Moments later the Doctor was off again while Tegan silently celebrated their new beginning with a half cup of tea.

Moments later the Doctor was off again while Tegan silently celebrated their new beginning with the remaining liquid of her cup of tea.


End file.
